Rey Mysterio
Rey Mysterio ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Der doppelte Sin Cara (Dezember 2011 - April 2012) Rey Mysterio trat in der ersten Episode von SmackDown Im Rahmen eines Interview-Segments im Ring auf. Er wurde von Matt Striker interviewt und sprach von seinen Ambitionen, WGL Champion werden zu wollen. Doch Mysterio wurde alsbald von Husky Harris unterbrochen, der Rey andeutete, dass er sich in Acht nehmen solle, denn er hätte es auf ihn abgesehen. In der Folgewoche hat Harris Rey dann wirklich mit unfairen Mitteln bezwingen können. Bei Extreme Rules bot sich eine bizarre Szene – Rey Mysterio, an diesem Abend ohne Match, unterschrieb gerade Autogramme für seine kleinen Fans, als zwei blau gekleidete Sin Cara auftauchten – und ebenso schnell wieder verschwanden. In der folgenden Show streifte Rey Mysterio durch den Backstage Bereich – und erblickte abermals zwei Sin Caras, die dieses Mal schwarz gekleidet waren und abrupt wieder verschwanden, als er ein zweites Mal hinsah. Auch in der darauffolgenden Woche nahmen die mysteriösen Ereignisse kein Ende. Nachdem Rey Mysterio ein Statement zu seiner derzeitigen Lage in der WGL abgeben wollte, sah er am Ende des Ganges einen blau gekleideten Sin Cara. Als er ihm um die nächste Ecke folgte, stand er plötzlich einem weiteren, in schwarz gekleideten Sin Cara gegenüber. Dieser zog unerwartet seine Maske hoch und spuckte Mysterio schwarzen Nebel ins Gesicht. Bei Smackdown #7 bezwang Rey Mysterio den All American American Jack Swagger. Allerdings wurde er von diesem nach dem Match attackiert und in den Ankle Lock genommen, bis sich Rey gerade so befreien und aus dem Ring rollen konnte. Bei SD #11 erklärte Rey Mysterio, dass er es leid sei, dass Sin Cara ihm den Status als Nr 1-Luchador der WGL streitig machen wolle. Deswegen forderte er ihn für WrestleMania zu einem Match heraus, um zu klären, wer die absolute Nummer eins der High Flyer in der WGL ist. Bei SD #12 nahm Sin Cara die Herausforderung von Rey Mysterio an und der Kampf wurde offiziell angesetzt. Die Rivalität der beiden war so stark, dass sie sich in eine Schlägerei Abseits außerhalb WGL verwickelten bei der beide schwer verletzt wurden. Rey Mysterio trug schwere Kopfverletzungen davon, sodass der Kampf für Wrestelmania abgesagt werden musste. Rey Mysterio und Sin Cara fielen für unbestimmte Zeit aus. Das Comeback und erneute Angriffe (Juni 2012 - Juli 2012) Bei Smackdown #18 kehrte Rey Mysterio in den Ring zurück, dort schilderte er die Ereignisse die zu seiner Verletzung führten, danach sprach er einige Worte in Richtung Sin Cara, welcher ihn anschließend unterbrach. Das Publikum teilt sich, ein Teil hält zu Mysterio, der andere Teil zu Sin Cara. Es scheint als wäre die Fehde noch lange nicht vorbei. Bei King of the Ring trafen die beiden dann endlich aufeinander, diesen Kampf konnte Rey Mysterio nach seinem Finishing Move dem 619 für sich entscheiden. Bei Smackdown #20 wurde Mysterio Backstage angegriffen, von wem war vorerst nicht bekannt, ihm wurden bei diesem Angriff drei Rippen gebrochen, bei Smackdown #21 kündigt er an das er beim Summerslam aufgrund seiner Verletzung nicht antreten kann. In der folgenden Woche wurde zunächst Daniel Bryan beschuldigt, Rey Mysterio die Verletzung zugefügt zu haben, dieser stritt dies aber ab und so herrschte immer noch Unklarheit über den Täter. Beim Summerslam wurde Rey Mysterio Backstage von Triple H angegriffen und auf brutalste Weise zusammengeschlagen. Nach diesem Angriff fiel Mysterio erneut für unbestimmte Zeit aus. Das erneute Comeback und der Kampf gegen die nWo (August 2012 - November 2012) Bei Iron Will kehrte Rey Mysterio nach seiner Verletzung zurück, als er CM Punk und Chris Jericho vor einem Angriff von Hulk Hogan und Kevin Nash schützen wollte. Doch nachdem er Hogan und Nash niedergestreckt hatte, wurde er selbst von den Awesome Ones (The Miz & Drew McIntyre) niedergestreckt. Bei Smackdown #25 lieferten er und CM Punk sich ein Wortgefecht. Am Ende dieses Gesprächs forderte Rey Mysterio Kevin Nash zu einem Kampf heraus, welcher bei Smackdown #26 stattfinden sollte. In diesem Match konnte Rey Mysterio einen wichtigen Sieg über Kevin Nash einfahren, anschließen kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Mysterio, CM Punk und den Awesome Ones. Als sich die Situation wieder gelegt hat, gab GM Mike Adamle bekannt, dass McIntyre und The Miz ihren Tag Team Titel bei Night of Champion gegen Mysterio und Punk verteidigen müssen. In der nächsten Smackdown Ausgabe traf Rey Mysterio im Main Event auf Cody Rhodes, in diesem Kampf musste er sich jedoch nach dem Cross Rhodes geschlagen geben. Bei Night of Champions trafen CM Punk und Rey Mysterio dann auf die Awesome Ones, es ging um die Tag Team Championship. In dem Kampf wurde CM Punk ein GTS verpasst - sein eigener Finsiher - wonach er kampfunfähig war und der Kampf wurde als 2 on 1 Handicap Match weitergeführt. Alleine konnte Rey Mysterio nichts mehr gegen The Miz und Drew McIntyre ausrichten, die Awesome Ones verteidigten ihren Titel erfolgreich. Bei Smackdown #34 wurde das Team, bestehend aus Mysterio, Zack Ryder, Randy Orton und Kane, vorgestellt welche bei Survior Series in einem 4 on 4 Elimination Tag Team Match auf das Team nWo, bestehend aus Nash, Wade Barrett, Miz und McIntyre, treffen soll. Der Verlierer dieses Matches muss die WGL verlassen. Bei Survior Series wurde Rey Mysterio als Erster seines Teams eliminiert. Die letzten Verblieben warn schließlich Randy Orton und Kevin Nash, doch der Kampf endete in einem Double Count Out. Kann aus Feindschaft Freundschaft werden? (November 2012 - Present) Bei Tribute to the Troops formte Rey Mysterio zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind Sin Cara das Tag Team Mysticara, welches am Abend in einem Titelmatch auf die Champions Twisted Reason (Kane und Randy Orton) traf. Die beiden Mexikaner mussten sich jedoch geschlagen geben, das Debüt des Teams war damit nicht besonders erfolgreich. Bei Smackdown #34 konnten Mysticara gegen The Miz und R-Truth ihren ersten Sieg verbuchen. In der Folgewoche traf Mysterio auf David Otunga. Dieses Match konnte er für sich entscheiden und somit seinen ersten 1-on-1 Sieg seit SD #29 einfahren. Bei Extreme Rules hatten die 2 Mexikaner erneut eine Chance auf den Tag Team Titel, verloren jedoch erneut gegen Orton & Kane. Privatleben * verheiratet mit Angie, Kinder Dominik (*1997) & Aalyah (*2001) * römisch/katholischen Glaubens, was er mit Bekreuzigen vor seinen Matches unterstreicht * enger Freund der Guerrero-Familie Gossip * ist nach seiner schweren Verletzung durch WGL Superstar Triple H unter Medikamenten aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen und war tagelang nicht auffindbar. Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title (2x) Typische Aktionen *Hurricanrana *Headscissors DDT *Multible Cross Body Varianten (Running, Diving, Springboard usw.) *Diving Seated Senton *Wheelbarrow Bulldog Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars